Mi vida con James
by NatiP
Summary: Este fic NO es mio, lo lei hace un tiempo y ahora parece que la autora se borro o no se, y la verdad es que me encanto.. Lily y James tienen que vivir bajo el mismo techo, que pasara? L
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia no es mia y los personajes no me pertenecen en absoluto.

Solo la estoy subiendo para aquellos que la quieran leer porque yo cuando la lei (me parece que la autora se borro el FF) me encanto, espero que a ustedes les guste tambien. La historia obviamente ya esta terminada y yo la tengo guardada bajo llave (?, ok no. bueno la cosa es que yo la tengo completa en word y en cuanto pueda voy a seguir subiendo.

Espero que la historia les guste tanto como a mi.

_Nati_

**Cap****ítulo 1:**** Alojamiento para dos**

Me incorporé abruptamente como solía pasarme cada vez que escuchaba aquella música estruendosa de la alarma de mi teléfono celular y, como la gran mayoría de las veces, quedé atrapada entre mis cobijas, cayendo al piso y propinándome un buen golpe, a pesar de estar algo amortiguado por las frazadas. Maldiciendo en murmullos, tomé el uniforme que descansaba sobre mi pequeño sofá y me metí en el baño a toda prisa, antes de que alguien me lo ocupara, aunque lo dudaba, ya que probablemente todos estuvieran abajo a esa hora. En un tiempo record de quince minutos, salí del baño vestida y peinada, si se le puede llamar peinado a una coleta mal hecha hacia un costado, y baje a donde se encontraban el resto de los ocupantes de la casa. Llegue a la cocina y, para mi sorpresa, no había nadie, solo el perro, Tom, y un pequeño paquete con una nota a su lado, que me informaba que mi madre y su hermana, personas con las que vivía desde que mis padres se habían separado, habían salido antes de la hora habitual. Sin tiempo para preguntarme que habría sucedido, volví a subir la escalera, tomé todas mis cosas que se encontraban desparramadas sobre el escritorio, las metí en mi mochila a presión y desordenadamente, luchando para cerrarla a la fuerza. Corrí nuevamente escaleras abajo y partí rumbo a la escuela, no sin antes maldecirme por no poder despertarme nunca a la hora que me lo proponía.

Corrí un par de cuadras hasta que comenzó a darme algunas puntadas en el estómago, por comer y correr al mismo tiempo, y el aire frío comenzaba a molestarme un poco. Decidí descender mi ritmo, hasta que alcancé la puerta de mi instituto: un gran edificio blanco se erguía frente a mi, rodeado de grandes jardines, canchas y un patio abarrotado de alumnos que comenzaban a ingresar a sus respectivas clases. Atravesé la alta reja negra de la entrada y comencé a acelerar el paso. Procurando no morir en el intento de esquivar a los cientos de alumnos que se movían por los pasillos, llegue a mi casillero, ubicado en medio de uno de los más transitados pasillos, saque mis libros de la mochila y los dejé allí, pensando que cualquier día tendría una hernia de disco. ¿Desde cuándo los libros de biología, inglés, derecho y geografía se parecían tanto al tomo completo de la Historia del Universo?

Dejando de lado mis suposiciones, subí las escaleras que me separaban de mi salón de clase y entré, dando un bostezó que acallé con una de mis manos. Es que en serio, levantarme a las seis de la mañana durante tres días seguidos no era mi pasatiempo.

- Amigaaa – grito característico de una sola persona. Me giré con un intento de sonrisa mezclado con cara de sueño y Brennda Roodick sonrió levemente. Era una joven de cabellos rubios bastante claros y un poco ondulados y ojos color miel, algo más baja que yo. Tenía modos muy delicados y era de lo más chistosa, aunque un poco tímida ante la presencia de muchas personas, sobre todo si eran desconocidas. – Veo que tu mañana no fue muy bien – agregó, cuando me vio desparramar de forma brusca todos mis libros sobre el banco que ambas compartíamos, dejando mi mochila completamente vacía. Me sorprendí a mi misma al encontrar una media dentro del innovador kit de estudio.

- Lo de siempre – respondí al instante y luego sonreí radiantemente.

- Ash, Lils, Lils, nunca cambiarás – me reprendió burlonamente. Yo amplíe mi sonrisa. Lils era como ella solía llamarme, aunque la mayoría de mis amigos me llamaba Lily. Mi nombre es Lily Evans, en realidad. Cabello rojo oscuro hasta media espalda, ojos verde esmeralda, piel bastante blanca eran algunas de las características que me distinguían de los demás, pero era solo otra chica convencional. Bueno, quizás no del todo. Pero juro que mi vida era de lo más normal.

No tuve tiempo de hablar nada más con nadie, porque al instante nuestra profesora de matemática llegó: una señora de unos cincuenta y algo, léase vieja, con el pelo gris con rulos y unas gafas cuadradas. Tenía el aspecto de una dulce abuelita de esas que tejen largas bufandas a sus nietos, pero, en realidad, Hitler a su lado era quien se veía como una tierna viejecita.

Después de una hora de puros regaños regalados, en gran parte, para mi y mi compañera de banco, la huraña profesora de matemática salió del salón moviendo sus caderas como las de un pato gordo. Así se sucedieron dos profesores más que, si bien no eran los mejores, me caían mucho mejor que Desire Di Fortieu, quien impartía matemática.

Cuando la campana anunció el fin de la última hora de clases, todos salimos al pasillo provocando una habitual avalancha humana, en la que treinta personas intentaban circular por lugares en los que habitualmente entrarían cuatro o cinco a la vez. Eso pasa por encerrarnos tantas horas seguidas, lo se. Abriéndome paso agresivamente entre un grupo de chicos del ultimo año de los que solo conocía algunos nombres, salí al patio algo atontada y comencé a caminar en dirección a un árbol donde siempre solía juntarme con Brennda. Allí acostumbrábamos a charlar sobre nuestras cosas, antes de ir a almorzar, ya que el comedor en esos momentos era lo más parecido a un asilo para refugiados de guerra.

- ¿Y como van tus cosas? – me preguntó mi amiga, mientras yo muy entretenida observaba como una mariposa volaba de una hoja a otra en el árbol que se encontraba frente a nosotras.

- No lo sé – respondí con aire un tanto ausente, mientras mi vista se pasaba del insecto a un joven que distaba mucho de ello. Su nombre era Matthew Hopkins. Tenía el cabello rubio algo oscuro, ojos celestes verdosos y era bastante popular en nuestra escuela. Vamos, era el típico muchacho ganador que tiene a cualquier chica a sus pies. Y lo más patético es que yo era una de ellas, y debo admitir que no me enorgullecía en nada.

- ¿Otra vez Matthew? – me preguntó mi amiga, que ya me conocía de sobra como para saber las cosas que se pasaban por mi cabeza. Asentí taciturnamente y luego sonreí, dándole un toque menos trágico a mi expresión.

- Me gusta pero insisto, da igual, nos conocemos poco y nada, no hay ningún tipo de relación entre nosotros – explique como si fuera algo de lo más obvio y casi como autómata – por lo tanto no puedo esperar nada de él – resoplé – quizás sea momento de actuar…

- Quizás – secundó Brennda, mientras se recostaba un poco contra el tronco del árbol.

- Yo te dije que las tontas debían estar aquí – aquella voz era imposible de no reconocer. Remus Lupin nos miraba con una sonrisa enorme, muy característica de él. Era un chico algo tímido, aunque con nosotras solía vivir haciendo chistes para molestarnos y, algunas veces también, hacernos reír. Tenía el pelo rubio oscuro y ojos castaños claros, y a mi, que era la más alta de las dos, me sacaba unos cuantos centímetros. Lo considerábamos algo así como un hermano de ambas, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba con nosotras y solíamos contarle todo. Si, el sabía lo de Matthew y vivía tomándome el pelo con ello, aunque más de una vez me había aconsejado y eran incontables sus ofrecimientos por ayudarme. Era un excelente amigo.

- Siempre están aquí – respondió, con una media sonrisa un tanto socarrona, el chico que estaba a su lado, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de mi amiga. Yo directamente intente ignorarlo, aunque era imposible, ya que su ego me estaba aplastando.

- ¿Por qué no vas a ver si llueve a la otra cuadra, Black? – pregunté irritada. Sirius Black, uno de los chicos más desagradables del planeta en cuanto a personalidad, ya que en apariencia era todo lo contrario. Tan así era esto, que más de medio alumnado femenino babeaba por él: tenía el cabello negro algo largo y con un aire desordenado, ojos que oscilaban entre el celeste y el gris, sonrisa y cuerpo casi perfectos. Bah, a mi me parecía solo un descerebrado más, ya que su personalidad era de lo más arrogante, insoportable y creída. Definitivamente no era mi tipo.

- Muy graciosa, Evans – replicó, sin borrar su, a mi vista, desesperante sonrisa. – ¡Eh, Matt!, deja eso ya por favor y vamos a comer, ¡Muero de hambre! – gritó luego, volviéndose hacia atrás. Desenfoque mi vista de Black, para ver como un joven rubio se acercaba corriendo hasta nosotras y nos sonreía de forma cortés, mientras inclinaba la cabeza a modo de saludo. Se notaba que había estado corriendo, porque tenía el cabello algo húmedo, y traía puesto su uniforme del equipo de fútbol de la escuela.

- De acuerdo, a decir verdad yo también tengo mucho hambre – su voz era pausada y hasta podía llegar a denominarse como dulce. Ese chico era un caso único. Tenía miles de chicas detrás de él, pero nunca había sido egocéntrico, creído, vanidoso…

- Nos vemos luego bonitas, no me extrañen - …como Black. Esa frase, y muchas otras, solo podía salir de una cabeza tan hueca como la suya. Matthew y aquel espécimen extraño de apellido Black eran dos de los chicos más ganadores del instituto y, sin embargo, sus personalidades eran demasiado opuestas. Miré con suspicacia a Sirius, mientras me paraba y ayudaba a Brennda a hacer lo mismo. Al fin y al cabo, mi estomago ya estaba reclamando a gritos un poco de comida.

El comedor ya estaba algo vacío y agradecí que la fila para la comida fuera bastante pequeña, porque ya los rugidos de mi estómago no tenían nada que envidiarle a los del monstruo de las nieves.

Comimos a la velocidad de la luz, ya que entre charla y charla nos dimos cuenta de que se nos hacía tarde y no llegaríamos a tiempo al taller de música. En cinco minutos nos encontrábamos jadeando en la puerta del auditorio, donde ya varios alumnos estaban tomando el instrumento que les correspondía.

- ¡Casi no llegan, eh! – comentó una voz divertida. Ambas sonreímos al divisar el rostro de Alice Lohan, que nos miraba desde su puesto en la fila de abajo, con su teclado frente a ella.

- Ningún reloj puede con nosotras – comenté yo divertida, mientras tomaba aquella guitarra negra algo gastada, que solía usar en los ensayos con la banda de la escuela. Brennda tomó el bajo azul oscuro que reposaba al lado de mi guitarra, y se lo pasó por el cuello, al mismo tiempo que yo conectaba mi guitarra al amplificador polvoriento que se encontraba debajo de las gradas.

El profesor, un hombre entrado en años, con una calva prominente y ojos claro un poco vidriosos, hizo acto de presencia en el aula y nos ordenó que nos ubicáramos cada uno en sus lugares. A pesar de ser unas décadas más grande que nosotros, muchos nos habíamos sorprendido cuando recién lo habíamos conocido y nos enteramos que era fanático de bandas como los _Smashing Pumpkins, The Cure, The Strokes _y algunas otras bandas que varios de nosotros admirábamos. Ese día decidimos tocar "_Friday I__'__m in love__"__,_ casi un clásico para calentar y afinar nuestros instrumentos.

Cuando terminamos, nos despedimos del profesor, que nos dio alguna que otra cosa para practicar. Mientras con Brennda comentábamos algunos temas que habíamos estado practicando y aquellos que nos faltaban por practicar, bajamos la escalera a toda prisa y fuimos hasta nuestros casilleros, donde prácticamente tiramos nuestros libros y salimos al jardín, contentas de tener por fin un poco de libertad.

En la entrada, de un usual buen humor, comencé a saltar de dos en dos los escalones, hasta que patiné y, por poco pierdo la estabilidad, de no ser por la baranda de la que de casualidad me tomé antes de caer de bruces contra el piso.

- Maldito pap… - me detuve al ver un folleto en el piso, que tenía en el unas llamativas letras de colores que destacaban las palabras "fiesta de principio de curso". Lo tomé del escalón y lo analicé rápidamente.

- ¿Una fiesta de la escuela?¿Este sábado? – preguntó mi amiga, que leía sobre mi hombro en puntitas de pie.

- Así parece – respondí yo encogiéndome de hombros – es una fiesta de disfraces – advertí, al ver las pequeñitas y coloridas letras al pie de la hoja y se las señalé con mi dedo índice. - ¡Fantástico! – exclamé con una sonrisa radiante. Amaba las fiestas de disfraces y, a decir verdad, hace años que no tenía una.

Al poco tiempo se nos unió Remus, y los tres nos fuimos caminando hasta su casa, donde solíamos juntarnos algunas tardes luego de la escuela, para tocar un rato. Si, el también adoraba la música y tocaba la batería hacía ya más de un año. Los tres, como una especie de hobbie, nos habíamos acostumbrado a juntarnos de vez en cuando y ponernos a tocar lo que aprendíamos en nuestras clases, o algunos otros temas que íbamos sacando. Si bien nos faltaban algunos integrantes, teníamos en mente la idea de formar una banda aunque, por el momento, era solo un vago pensamiento. Mas que nada las reuniones luego de la escuela las hacíamos por diversión…y quizás también para no perder la práctica y despejarnos un poco de todas nuestras actividades rutinarias. Vamos, la escuela podía ser de lo más pesada.

Entramos a la casa, donde solo se encontraba el pequeño hermanito de Remus, Geremy, de siete años de edad. El era nuestro fan numero uno, ya que casi siempre solía ponerse a escuchar nuestros delirios o algún que otro tema que a el le gustaba que se nos daba por tocar.

Remus tomó su lugar detrás de la batería, mientras Brennda y yo, que habíamos dejado la tarde anterior nuestro bajo y guitarra, respectivamente, en aquella casa para no tener que ir a buscarlos, los sacamos de sus fundas y, colgándonoslos al cuello, comenzamos a tocar algunas notas sueltas para tomarle la mano antes de empezar.

Alrededor de las siete de la tarde, luego de merendar los tres juntos y hablar nimiedades como solíamos hacer siempre que nos reuníamos, Brennda y yo regresamos a nuestras respectivas casas, que estaban separadas por solo un par de cuadras. Cuando ingresé al hall, abatida y con mi ropa algo húmeda por la lluvia que había comenzado a caer en mi camino de regreso, tiré mi mochila en el piso y subí las escaleras para guardar mi guitarra, que gracias a la funda de grueso cuero que me habían regalado para mi ultimo cumpleaños se mantenía seca, y mis libros en mi habitación, a pesar de haber escuchado voces en la cocina. Era evidente que mi tía y mi madre ya habían regresado; sino tendría que empezar a preocuparme, porque la única opción que me quedaba era la de ladrones. Despejando las idioteces de mi mente, luego de guardar todo en su respectivo lugar, baje de dos en dos las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina, aunque no me encontré precisamente con lo que esperaba.

Creo que mi mandíbula se desencajó cuando, parada en el marco de la puerta, vi aquella escena, que hubiese sido de lo más común, a no ser que se estaba desarrollando en mi cocina, sin ninguna otra persona presente para poder defenderme. Lo se, era un poco paranoico, pero no todos los días suceden cosas así: apoyado en la mesada con aire despreocupado, de perfil a mí, se encontraba un joven que debía mi misma edad, quince años, o tal vez un poco más; de piel trigueña, tenía el pelo negro, bastante lacio y muy desordenado; unas finas gafas redondas cubrían sus ojos que, desde mi posición, parecían marrones, era bastante más alto que yo, delgado y de espalda ancha; en su mano derecha sostenía un pequeño teléfono celular. Cuando estaba llegando a la cocina, podía oír sus gritos y, a decir verdad, cuando llegue su cara me confirmo que estaba evidentemente enfadado con la persona que estaba del otro lado del teléfono.

- …te lo repito por ultima vez, ¡No pienso volver! – gritó. Su voz era profunda y tenía un matiz de exasperación que podía notarse sin siquiera mirarlo. Despegó el teléfono de su oreja y presiono un botón, supongo que cortando la conversación. En ese momento giró la cabeza y se topó con mis ojos. Nos quedamos un largo rato mirándonos en silencio, y podía oír claramente como la lluvia repiqueteaba en los cristales de las ventanas que daban al patio delantero. Creo que en cierto punto aquello me tranquilizó; de haber sido un ladrón, dudaba mucho que se quedara tanto tiempo observándome con aquella cara de idiota, sin siquiera moverse de su lugar.

- Tu debes se Lilian… - murmuró el joven, con un tono más cortés que el que estaba usando con la persona con la que hablaba por su celular.

- Lily – corregí casi mecánicamente y me miró frunciendo el ceño – prefiero que me llamen Lily – aclaré. La pregunta que al instante surgió en mi mente es por qué demonios estaba dándole explicaciones a un completo extraño - ¿Y tu quién eres? – pregunté, con un tono para nada educado, casi violento, haciendo que el joven dibujara una media sonrisa, que podía catalogar como burlona y un tanto socarrona. Demás esta decir que esto hizo que mis nervios en aquél momento aumentaran todavía más, si es que eso era posible.

- Mi nombre es James, James Potter – explicó pausadamente – algo así como…tu hermano, hermanastro, no lo se, ponle el nombre que quieras – su tono era demasiado burlón, pero en ese segundo mi cerebro se congeló y creo que mi cara también, a juzgar por la sonrisa que volvió a plantarse en los labios de Potter.

- Disculpa, creo que debes haberte confundido de casa, debes haberte confundido de Lily – fue lo único que atine a decir, con una voz que no parecía mía. Es que, demonios, no todos los días te caía un hermano, hermanastro o no se que cosa del cielo.

- Lo dudo – replicó él, ampliando más su sonrisa, y tentándome a tirarme a su cuello y ahorcarlo lentamente – pero ya te explicaran los adultos cuando lleguen, yo estoy algo cansado, ¿Sabes?

Necesitaba pegarle porque sino posiblemente iba a explotar en cualquier momento. ¿Quién se creía aquel intento de muchachito rompecorazones para invadir mi casa y encima negarse a darme ningún tipo de explicación…?

- ¿Dónde esta mi cuarto?

Ajá. Creo que eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Supongo que muy posiblemente mi cara estuviese de forma paulatina adquiriendo el mismo tono escarlata que mi pelo, porque me miro con una pizca de miedo. Apreté mis puños y, con una mirada furiosa, exigí explicaciones. Ese chico debía tener mucha suerte, a diferencia mía, ya que en ese mismísimo instante sonó el timbre. Suspirando sonoramente, con exasperación, me dirigí a la puerta, y miré con cara de pocos amigos a mi madre, mi tía y…¿Quién era ese? Un hombre de pelo muy oscuro y ojos color marrón verdoso ingresó a mi casa y me miró con simpatía. Una simpatía que me sulfuraba, a decir verdad. Es que de honestamente, puede llegar a ser medio extraño que de un día para otro una casa pase a ser un hotel alojamiento.

Miré a mi madre con un gesto desesperado pidiendo una explicación. Exigiéndola más bien. Ella simplemente sonrió

- Lily, quiero presentarte a Charlus Potter, un viejo amigo – mi tía tosió intencionalmente ante la mención de la palabra "amigo" y mi humor cada vez empeoraba un poquito más - que se quedará un tiempo con nosotros – se me desencajó la mandíbula mientras mi mente procesaba la información. Increíblemente deduje yo solita que, el joven que antes estaba en la cocina debía ser… - y él es su hijo, James Potter.

- Si, si, ya nos conocimos – mascullé, mirando de soslayo al joven en cuestión, que ahora se encontraba apoyado en una de las paredes, mirando toda la escena de lo más divertido.

- Voy a mostrarles sus habitaciones – comentó mi tía risueña. Era una mujer de unos treinta y cinco años, pero que parecía de dieciocho. Tenía siempre una sonrisa pintada en la cara y era casi como mi hermana, en vez de la de mi madre, ya que solía ser ella la que complotaba conmigo para hacer desastres o cosas descabelladas, y muchas veces la que me daba permisos que mi madre me negaría rotundamente. Su cabello rubio claro caía en gruesos bucles por sus hombros y hasta un poco más arriba de media espalda. Tenía los ojos de un color verde brillante muy parecido al mío, era delgada y casi de mi altura, solo que un poco más baja, además de que estar siempre con zapatillas o botas sin taco no la ayudaba demasiado.

Cuando mi tía, Samantha Tomphson, subió con los invitados para mostrarles donde se quedarían durante su estadía, yo me volví con una mirada escéptica hacia mi madre, esperando mi merecida explicación. Ella, a diferencia de mi tía, tenía el cabello castaño claro con algunas ondas, aunque sus ojos eran la clara muestra de que era mi madre. Era alta y bastante delgada, e increíblemente parecida a mi tía, solo que en ella se notaba más madurez, a pesar de solo llevarle tres años. Su nombre era Hannah Tomphson.

- Disculpa que no te haya avisado nada – se anticipó mi madre, dando un corto suspiro – lo que sucede es que no me lo esperaba yo tampoco, se supone que iba a venir en un par de días, pero se le presentó una oportunidad de trabajo y… - se cayó y miró el suelo unos segundos. Cuando tenía la intención de preguntar que era lo que sucedía, ella pareció despejar las ideas de su cabeza con un movimiento de la mano – somos muy viejos amigos y con la cantidad de cuartos que hay aquí… - me miró con una sonrisa y yo suspiré resignada. Supongo que no podía ser tan terrible…¿Verdad? Pero de nuevo la cara del maldito Potter Junior surgió en mi mente y algunas de sus palabras.

- ¿Pero por qué el idiota que tiene tu amigo por hijo dijo que seríamos como hermanos? – inquirí sin rodeos y, en momentos como esos, mi madre parecía tener una capacidad extra para eludir las preguntas. Pero no se me escaparía. La miré con una ceja alzada, mientras ella se notaba mucho más nerviosa que antes.

- Lo que sucede es que…bueno… - mi tía entró nuevamente en la habitación, reclamando la presencia de mi madre en el piso superior. Con una mirada que claramente significaba "hablamos luego" la deje ir. Pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que decirme que era lo que sucedía.

Estaba realmente cansada, así que decidí subir a mi cuarto y darme un baño reparador. Creo que eso era lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos. Uhm, a excepción de una bomba atómica para volar mi casa con los Potter adentro, pero dudo que alguien pudiera darme eso, así que con un baño supongo que me conformaba.

La cena fue algo extraña, aunque debo admitir que el señor Potter cocinaba delicioso así que quizás, solo quizás podía no volarlo con mi anhelada bomba y perdonarle a él, no a James, la vida. Es que, de verdad, cocinaba de maravilla, casi hasta para hacerle competencia a mi tía, la mejor cocinera del mundo, a mi criterio. Mi madre, su hermana y Charlus se quedaron conversando en la cocina, mientras tomaban un café. Yo me levanté de la mesa deseando las buenas noches y decidí subir a mi habitación, aunque, cuando subía la escalera, unos pasos detrás de mi me retrazaron.

- Lily… - llamó suavemente el joven Potter. Yo me volví interrogante. – mañana empezaré en tu escuela – comentó despreocupadamente. ¿Cuál era su intención? ¿Ponerme de mal humor? ¿Más? Luego, como si esa charla nunca hubiese existido, pasó por mi lado y siguió subiendo las escaleras a sus anchas.

Solté un bufido de exasperación y terminé de subir el tramo que me quedaba, cansinamente y como si mis pies pesaran dos toneladas. Debía aprovechar el tiempo que tenía para descansar, porque algo me decía que el día siguiente sería largo y, sobre todo, difícil. Muy difícil.


	2. Chapter 2

_Antes que nada quiero decir que esta historia ni los personajes me pertenecen en absoluto. _

_Este Fanfic era de una chica que lo borro por razones que la verdad desconozco, pero cuando lei esta historia la verdad me encanto y hay muchas personas que no la leyeron ya que fue borrada. _

_En fin, En argentina son vacaciones y en estos momentos estoy en la playa, la unica forma de que suba este fanfic es en la playa con la laptop, y como estos dias no estuvieron lindos no pude subir este capitulo, hoy recien, despues de tres dias, el sol se dingo a salir, y heme aqua._

_Les dejo el Segundo capitulo.._

_Nati_

**Capitulo 2:**** El colgante**

Aquella mañana me desperté más temprano de lo común y salí al pasillo con la bata morada con algunas florcitas blancas, que mi madre me había comprado hace mucho tiempo y de la cual no me enorgullecía en lo más mínimo, sobre el pijama, con la intención de tomar un buen desayuno antes de partir para la escuela. Era una mañana fría y el cielo, desde mi ventana, brillaba de un color perlado. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y, luego de pasar por el baño para peinarme un poco, baje las escaleras somnolientamente, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no errarle a los peldaños y caer rodando, embutida en aquella cosa morada. Llegue hasta la mesa, donde comúnmente me esperaban mi tía y mi madre con un exquisito desayuno bien elaborado, pero solo me encontré con un joven, que traía el uniforme de mi secundaria algo desaliñado, de espaldas a mi y, evidentemente, cocinando. Cuando corrí una silla, se dio vueltas y comenzó a carcajearse sin reparos, mirándome de arriba a abajo.

- Bonita bata – comentó con una sonrisa burlona y una ceja alzada. Es que realmente había olvidado por completo aquel pequeñísimo detalle: James Potter no era una ilusión. Debía convivir con él y, encima de tenerlo en mi cocina, debía soportar que se riera de mí. Maldita sea, mi vida apestaba.

- Muy gracioso – ironicé, mientras me dirigía a la alacena a buscar mis queridísimos cereales de todos los días. Revise el armario y, con pavor, vi que la caja estaba abierta y en una posición que no era la habitual. ¡Habían sido ultrajados! Ok, ok, lo se, puedo ser un poco exagerada…¡Pero eran MIS cereales! ¿Acaso no había visto la pequeña notita que decía "No tocar"? Pase mi vista de la caja a James y de James a la caja unas cuantas veces. El, como si entendiera lo que estaba pensando, puso una sonrisa volviendo su vista a los bowls que se encontraban frente a su persona.

- Disculpa, pero tuve que recurrir a los sagrados cereales – comentó burlón y en ese momento lo fulminé con la mirada y tuve el impulso de tomar un cuchillo de la mesada y cortarlo en pedacitos, para servirle como desayuno al perro. Aunque, pensándolo bien, Tom podría indigestarse.

Intente seguir de largo y simular que no había visto su sonrisa burlona, ni había oído su sarcástico comentario, y comencé a prepararme mi propio desayuno, orgullosa de mi ridícula bata morada, que no me saque solo para no darle el gusto de hacerme sentir avergonzada. Una vez preparado, decidí subir a mi habitación para poder comer en paz, aunque mi ultima visión de su sonrisa de triunfo no me dejo mucho más feliz. ¿De dónde había salido semejante espécimen? Porque eso no podía ser un joven normal, no señor. OVNI era su mejor identificación. Si, objeto volador no identificado. Ya era un ONI, y sería volador, porque cada segundo que pasaba a su lado me tentaba más a darle una patada y mandarlo a volar, para completar mi definición de su persona.

Sin preocuparme por el paradero del cuatro ojos que ahora tenía como vecino de cuarto, baje corriendo las escaleras cuando escuché el timbre. Aunque alguien, por desgracia, se me había adelantado a darle la bienvenida a Brennda, y casualmente no era el perro…creo.

- …y por eso estamos aquí – explicaba James, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta y cruzado de brazos. Brennda lo miraba con una mezcla de asombro y diversión aunque, como yo bien sabía, ella no era el tipo de chica que se dejaba convencer por tontos como él.

- Potter – rugí iracunda de manera cortante, y lo miré fríamente a los ojos, advirtiendo que estos eran de color castaño, pero en diferentes gamas, en su mayoría claras. Mi amiga soltó una pequeña risita ante mi tono de voz – no molestes – luego de mis cariñosas palabras de despedida, tomé a Brennda de la mano y la arrastré detrás de mí, rumbo a la escuela.

- ¡Hey, Lily! ¡Espera! – gritó desde la puerta y por unos segundos desapareció de mi vista, hacia el interior de la casa – Voy con ustedes – agregó, mientras salía con un bolso cruzado cargando en su hombro.

- Primero, para ti soy Evans – aclaré recordando ese pequeño punto – segundo, dame una buena razón para que tengas que venir con nosotras.

- umm, ¿Qué no se donde queda la escuela, cómo llegar y cuál es mi curso, además de otras muchísimas cosas que pueden poner en peligro mi integridad física y psíquica? – respondió a toda velocidad y con un intento de sonrisa inocente.

Buen punto. Aunque debo admitir que su integridad me importaba un cuerno. En silencio suspiré con resignación y me di vuelta para seguir el rumbo hacia la escuela. Él cerró la puerta cuidadosamente con su recién adquirido juego de llaves y luego, corriendo un poco, nos alcanzó.

La escuela aquel día fue una maldita odisea. James, como en un punto esperaba, con algo de pavor quizás, había causado una excelente impresión en todos aquellos con los que había conversado aquel día. Los jóvenes del curso creían que era un muchacho fantástico, las chicas babeaban detrás de él y la gran mayoría había utilizado técnicas casi desesperadas para conseguir su número de teléfono, que, gracias a Dios, no tenían la menor idea que era el mismo que el mío. Los profesores habían quedado encantados ya que mi nuevo compañero de casa parecía destacarse en la gran mayoría de las materias. Todo el maldito colegio parecía fascinado con él, o por lo menos hasta donde yo sabía. Desgraciadamente, en el primer recreo, mi peor pesadilla se hizo realidad: James estaba congeniando con la más vil influencia de la escuela, Sirius Black. Y eso no era todo. Mi pequeña luz de esperanza de que esa conversación terminara con una pelea y se cayeran terriblemente mal se derrumbó en pedazos cuando, en la hora de inglés, ambos se sentaron juntos y se rieron a sus anchas de cosas que, creo que afortunadamente, no lograba escuchar desde mi posición. Gracias a dios, aquella tarde Remus nos había invitado a la casa para practicar un poco, así que tenía una excelente excusa para separarme de James. Poniendo un pretexto para nada convincente, me marche con Brennda, dejando a mi queridísimo cuatro ojos más perdido que un turco en la neblina. Pero bueno, en algún momento debería aprender a volver solo. Esa era una perfecta oportunidad para comenzar a practicar. Si a las siete de la tarde, cuando solía volver, el no estaba en casa, quizás consideraría el preocuparme o dibujarle un pequeño mapa para que llevara en el bolsillo.

Afortunadamente, la música era una de las pocas cosas que podía hacerme olvidar de todos los problemas y tensiones, y dos horas tocando temas que me encantaban habían permitido que mi humor estuviera un poco mejor, por lo menos de momento. Remus tenía que ir a buscar a su hermanito a la escuela primaria aquel día, por lo que a las cinco yo ya estaba en la puerta de mi casa. Rebusqué las llaves en mi mochila y abrí la puerta. Al principio debo admitir que me sentó de maravilla la idea de que no había nadie en casa, aunque luego me acordé de James…y me sentó aún mejor. Tarareando una de las tantas canciones que habíamos tocado aquella tarde, subí las escaleras y, poniéndome ropa algo vieja, que solía utilizar cuando estaba sola, tomé algunas grabaciones que habíamos realizado hace unos días y que debía escuchar para decidir cual era la mejor, a mi criterio.

Con el volumen bastante más alto de lo que solía ponerlo cuando había alguien más en casa, puse el primer tema sin rotular, que resultó ser una canción que me encantaba. Saltando y moviendo mi cabeza de un lado para el otro frenéticamente, comencé a moverme por todo el living, cantando, o mejor dicho gritando, la letra. Ante semejante ruido, no reparé de que, en ese momento, alguien entraba en casa y solo me volví al escuchar una carcajada que, lamentablemente, ya me resultaba muy familiar a pesar de tener poco tiempo de oírla. El problema no era que James Potter se estuviera riendo de mí, la verdadera vergüenza fue que, parado junto a él, se encontraba Matthew Hopkins con una leve sonrisa divertida. Creo que mi rostro sobrepasó el rojo intenso de mi pelo, que, por cierto, estaba batido y desalineado debido a los frenéticos movimientos que había estado dando con mi cabeza segundos antes. A todo eso no ayudaba mucho mi pantalón negro algo ajustado y gastado por el paso del tiempo, y mi camiseta roja y amplia, con un enorme corazón blanco justo en el centro. En ese momento deseé con todas mis fuerzas que un agujero negro apareciera de la nada en el living de mi casa y me tragara para siempre.

_- Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home nananana nana __–_ Oh si. Debo admitir que en esos momentos tenía ganas de tirar nuestro _cover _a la mismísima mierda, y si le pegaba a James en el medio de la cabeza y lo dejaba inconciente de por vida, mejor aún. Todavía rojísima, busque el control que aún se encontraba sobre el sofá con los demás cds y, mientras el instrumental sonaba fuertemente, logre tocar el botón de _mute_.

- Umm… Debo hacer algo ¿Disculpas? – atiné a decir aún avergonzada luego de unos cuantos segundos de desesperante silencio y encontrando aquella situación sobrepasando el límite de patética. Luego, a la velocidad de un rayo, subí las escaleras temiendo que mi cara pasara a ponerse violeta.

Cuando al fin cerré la puerta de mi cuarto detrás de mí, mientras me deslizaba hacia el piso con mi espalda pegada a ella, me pregunté mentalmente qué demonios hacía Matthew Hopkins en mi casa. Mierda y mil veces mierda.

No salí de allí hasta la hora de cenar. Si, me daba vergüenza.

Afortunadamente el sábado llegó. El viernes se había presentado un clima de clara excitación entre los alumnos por la fiesta de principio de curso que todos habían esperado con tantas ansias y que yo, luego de tantos sucesos nada agradables en mi vida, había olvidado completamente. Feliz de que Brennda fuera algo desorganizada y tampoco tuviera su disfraz, quedamos en encontrarnos el día de la fiesta, y probar suerte para conseguir algo para ponernos esa noche.

Nos dirigimos al centro de la ciudad, con un clima templado y el cielo repleto de nubes. Nuevamente se avecinaba la lluvia, y ambas estábamos rogando que no fuera así. Por lo menos hasta que encontráramos un traje como la gente.

Temprano en la mañana, caminamos las amplias calles húmedas por la lluvia de la noche anterior, donde muchísimas personas, que evidentemente trabajaban los sábados, iban en diferentes direcciones, provocando que tuviéramos que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no separarnos y perdernos entre el gentío. Cuando logramos sobreponernos al mar de gente y llegamos a la esquina, doblamos, adentrándonos en una pequeña callecita con muchas menos personas y que permitía disfrutar del la suave brisa, que cada vez se hacía más fuerte anticipando la tormenta. Conversando animadamente, atravesamos varias cuadras hasta llegar a un pequeño negocio. Era algo oscuro y en la entrada colgaban unos largos toldos de terciopelo violeta con pequeñas estrellitas doradas, que le daba al local un aire algo misterioso. La puerta rechinó cuando Brennda la abrió y cuando ingresamos percibimos un fuerte olor a sándalo dulce inundando la habitación. Detrás del un escritorio de madera surgió una mujer que tendría más de cincuenta años, con cabello negro muy enrulado y vestida de varios colores oscuros y muchos collares pasados desordenadamente alrededor de su cuello.

- Buenos días – saludó animadamente. Su voz era bastante profunda y un poco ronca, como si fumara desde que había nacido - ¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo? – preguntó con una sonrisa gentil.

- Necesitamos disfraces – repliqué yo y me di cuenta de que había sido una respuesta bastante estúpida, ya que no se me ocurría que otra cosa podíamos estar haciendo en una tienda de disfraces – nada en especial, necesitamos conseguir algo para hoy a la noche – me expliqué, intentando ser un poco más clara. La mujer nos señalo una larga hilera donde colgaban muchísimas perchas, cada una con un disfraz. Comenzamos a revolver, encontrando los trajes más variados. Brennda terminó escogiendo un simpático disfraz de abejita, pero yo tardé algo más de veinte minutos en decidirme. Finalmente encontré el disfraz perfecto y, con una gran sonrisa, le pagué a la mujer que atendía el local, que ahora, por alguna extraña razón, me caía mucho más simpática que antes.

Entre vidriera y vidriera, eran ya casi las tres de la tarde cuando emprendimos nuestro regreso, parando antes en un restaurante de comida rápida para combatir el hambre. Ambas llegamos a casa, con la intensión de tocar algunos temas, pero nuevamente mi queridísimo compañero de casa volvía a sorprenderme: él y su idolatrado amigo, Sirius Black, estaban despatarrados en el sillón del living mirando una de aquellas películas en las que matan hasta a los camarógrafos, sumándole aquello el hecho de que el _home theatre_ amplificaba el sonido y nos hacía sentir como si estuviéramos presenciando el comienzo de la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Con un mohín de disgusto miré a ambos y subí la escalera a mi habitación, seguida por mi amiga que tenía una expresión similar a la mía. Cerré de un portazo y, sin embargo, aún oía vagamente las explosiones de la película. ¿No podía ocurrírseles ver una comedia y punto?

Encendí mi equipo de música y subí la perilla del volumen al doble, haciendo que los _Arctic Monkeys _hicieran vibrar las paredes de mi habitación y, me temo que también, nuestras cabezas. Sin embargo pasamos más de media hora así, hasta que James decidió subir a pedir clemencia, que negué rotundamente y con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Sin embargo, cuando terminó una de las canciones, reparé que los tiros que se escuchaban en el piso inferior habían acabado.

Mi madre llegó a los pocos minutos y nosotras, desistiendo ante la posibilidad de poder ensayar un poco, bajamos a merendar, mientras el dúo dinámico subía al cuarto de James a hacer quien sabe que cosa.

A las seis y media de la tarde, cuando creímos oportuno comenzar a cambiarnos para el baile, el queridísimo parásito que ocupaba la habitación de al lado avisó que él y su amigo se quedarían a cambiarse allí. Sin poder aguantar un segundo más compartiendo el mismo ambiente, decidimos ir a la casa de Brennda a prepararnos, ya que nos sobraba tiempo para hacer todo.

La casa de mi amiga era amplia y muy decorada, y yo había quedado sorprendida la primera vez que había ido allí, hace mucho tiempo, por el buen gusto y el aprovechamiento de cada uno de los espacios. Pasamos por el hall, repleto de cuadros, un par de espejos y algunos jarrones antiguos, y luego subimos las largas escaleras de madera, después de saludar rápidamente a la hermana menor de Brennda, Mya Roodick, al parecer también preparándose para el baile, llevando en brazos una larga túnica negra y una peluca del mismo color. Era una jovencita muy simpática y, además, extrovertida, a diferencia de su hermana, y yo me llevaba muy bien con ella. Tenía trece años; su cabello era castaño y lacio y sus ojos miel, iguales a los de su hermana.

Entramos a la habitación de mi amiga, un amplio cuarto pintado en un color que oscilaba entre el verde y el celeste, y tiramos todas nuestras cosas sobre la cama. De una pequeña cómoda blanca con un espejo de aspecto colonial, Brennda sacó algunos maquillajes y pusimos manos a la obra.

Mi compañera terminó bastante antes que yo. Supongo que cantar a los gritos saltando por todos lados me retrazó un poco, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Ella bajo y sonó el teléfono, que supuse que había atendido abajo. Yo mientras terminé de maquillarme y miré el reloj: faltaban solo diez minutos para que comenzara la fiesta. Escuché el timbre y a eso precedió el grito de mi amiga, llamándome para que fuera al piso de abajo. Corrí por las escaleras, intentando no tropezar con mi disfraz, y me encontré con mosquetero sonriéndome en la puerta.

- ¡Wow! – exclamaron a coro las hermanas Roodick, mientras Remus sonreía, aun de pie en la puerta. Yo me observe a mí misma en uno de los espejos que decoraban el hall: traía un largo vestido con corsé celeste muy pálido, con una larga y acampanada falda de tul con algunos suaves brillos. Mi cabello, recogido y rubio para la ocasión, me resultaba extraño y hasta algo incómodo. Vamos, amaba mi cabello pelirrojo, pero Brennda había insistido en que un poco de tintura de esas que se van con el agua haría el disfraz un poco más real. Acabando el traje, una pequeña coronita plateada adornaba mi cabello y un fino antifaz plateado mi rostro, mientras unos zapatos que simulaban ser de cristal se dejaban ver cuando levanté la pollera para poder bajar los escalones que me faltaban. En mi cuello llevaba un hermoso dije plateado con una gran piedra celeste en el centro, en forma de gota, que había heredado de mi abuela.

Tomamos un taxi los cuatro en la puerta de la casa, ya pasadas las nueve de la noche, horario al que se suponía que debíamos estar en el amplio patio trasero de la escuela, donde se realizaba el concurrido festejo. Bajamos en la puerta, donde algunos alumnos estaban mostrando sus identificaciones, para que los profesores que cuidaban la puerta se cercioraran de que los que pasaban realmente estudiaran en nuestra secundaria, y que no fueran ningunos _colados_. No sería la primera vez que alguien ajeno al instituto terminara arruinando alguna de las tantas fiestas que se realizaban.

Cuando llegamos, Remus nos abandonó momentáneamente para ir a saludar a dos jóvenes que se encontraban vestidos igual que él. Identifiqué a Sirius rodeado de tres chicas a las que parecía contarles algo demasiado interesante, mientras estas soltaban risitas. Idiotas.

A su lado se encontraba Matthew, que parecía algo aburrido. Estaba apoyado sobre una de las largas mesas repletas de comida, con un vaso lleno en su mano, con cuyo líquido jugueteaba distraídamente. Remus nos llamó para que nos uniéramos a ellos. Sus dos amigos nos miraron con extrañeza mientras nos acercamos, hasta que Black cambio aquella mueca de confusión por su tan característica sonrisa socarrona.

- Deben ser Evans y Roodick, siempre andan juntos ustedes tres – comentó, como si hubiese descubierto que la tierra era un geoide. Gran idiota. – El rubio te sienta bien, Evans.

- ¡Wow Black, cada día me sorprende más tu capacidad mental! – exclamé irónica - ¿Para cuándo un Nóbel? - vi claramente como en el rostro de Matthew se dibujaba una sonrisa, y lamento admitir que yo también sonreí, solo que al mejor estilo "soy una estúpida enamorada". Black estaba replicándome algo, pero solo capté algunas frases sueltas como "siempre lo mismo", "no es así" o "cállate Remus". Luego de unos segundos con mi cerebro en _stand by _reparé de que bastante cerca nuestro, una joven del último año manejaba la música, que en esos momentos era lenta y estaba bastante baja, esperando a que todos llegaran y comenzara el baile.

Las paredes estaban decoradas con globos y algún otro cartel que daba la bienvenida al nuevo año escolar. El clima de aquella noche no era el mejor, y varias nubes estaban apiñándose sobre nuestras cabezas, pronosticando una de esas pesadas tormentas de verano.

- Bienvenidos al baile de comienzo de año, espero que todos disfruten de esta noche – anunció la voz de la joven que manejaba la música, por un altavoz – agradecemos al director por prestarnos el patio para realizar la fiesta – comentó, a mi parecer, a regañadientes – ahora si ¡Qué empiece la fiesta! – gritó, mientras los que estábamos cerca temíamos por nuestros oídos.

Música electrónica comenzó a escucharse por todo el predio, al tiempo en que Black comenzaba a hacer movimientos extraños y me tomaba de la mano para bailar. Agradeciendo que resultara complicado reconocerme con aquel traje, me alejé de aquella ridícula escena, no sin antes darle un buen pisotón con uno de mis tacos. Había perdido de vista a Brennda y Remus y, al acercarme a la mesa para buscar algo para tomar, me di cuenta de que Matthew todavía estaba ahí, y no parecía mucho más divertido que antes. Cuando me vio acercarme me sonrió nuevamente.

- ¿Quieres _coca-cola? _– me preguntó casualmente y un tanto divertido, viendo mis intentos desesperados por alcanzar la botella de gaseosa en puntas de pie. Mientras asentía, el la tomó y comenzó a servirnos a los dos. Vaciando el vaso rápidamente, lo dejé en la mesa y lo miré, un tanto expectante.

- ¿Bailas? – pregunté algo dudosa, y me sorprendí al verlo asentir y tomarme la mano, conduciéndome a la improvisada pista de baile. Estuvimos largo rato moviéndonos frenéticamente al ritmo de la música y riéndonos de nuestros patéticos pasos. Nos encontramos con Remus y Brennda, que también se sumaron a nuestra extraña danza. Una casi imperceptible llovizna comenzó a caer cuando ya llevábamos casi una hora de baile, pero nadie le hizo mucho caso, ya que abundaban los buenos temas y las ganas de bailar aquella noche.

El verdadero problema fue cuando la lluvia parecía hacerse de a poco un tanto más intensa, hasta el punto en que todos comenzamos a empaparnos de pies a cabeza. Matthew se sacó su larga capa y me la pasó por la cabeza, cubriéndome el cabello y los hombros, mientras intentábamos huir de las gruesas gotas de agua y refugiarnos en algún lugar. Aunque debo decir que el hecho de que cientos de estudiantes estuviéramos intentando lo mismo no traía muchos resultados favorables.

Patiné y al buen estilo _Cenicienta_ perdí uno de mis zapatos, solo que yo debía ser la versión patética del cuento, ya que al instante tropecé con mi vestido y caí resueltamente al piso sobre mis trasero. Maldiciendo para mí misma, mientras me sentaba más adecuadamente en el piso, después de haber perdido la estabilidad, levanté la vista para encontrarme con una mano que me ofrecía ayuda y, sin bacilar, me agarré de ella para poder levantarme, mientras con mi mano libre tomaba el maldito vestido que había causado mi caída. Cuando me puse de pie, el joven que me había ayudado me observó intensamente. Lo miré por un segundo; al parecer estaba disfrazado de príncipe o algo por el estilo. El me miraba intensamente y casi fascinado, sus ojos brillaban con la luz de la luna de un color indefinido y tenía una bonita y extraña sonrisa, que destellaba con la luz natural. Estábamos estudiándonos el uno al otro silenciosamente, en un ambiente casi mágico, cuando casi al instante me percaté de que mis hombros comenzaban a tener un extraño color amarillo. Entonces reparé de que la capa no estaba ya sobre mis hombros y de que aquello que de desteñía era mi pelo. Un tanto abochornada le di un beso en la mejilla y luego de susurrar un "gracias", salí corriendo hacia el establecimiento, con la intención de refugiarme en alguno de los tantos baños.

Llegué a los del segundo piso, intentando por todos los medios cruzarme con la menor cantidad de gente posible, y comencé a limpiarme la tintura con algo de papel, frente a uno de los grandes espejos del baño. Entonces reparé de algo: mi cadena con el dije celeste no estaba en mi cuello. Demonios. Llevé inconcientemente la mano a mi pecho, pensando donde habría quedado.

Luego de limpiar completamente mis hombros y cuello, tomé mi celular y llamé a Brennda, que a los diez minutos apareció en el baño.

- Pensé que te habíamos perdido – me comentó y, al parecer, ella también reparó de que me faltaba el dije. A decir verdad, ella era mil veces más observadora que yo, que nunca me hubiese dado cuenta de la ausencia aunque me dijera que había perdido algo. Me señaló el pecho interrogante.

- Si, no se donde pudo haber quedado – respondí, mientras asentía pensativa.

Luego de varios minutos allí adentro, hablamos con Remus y le avisamos que saldríamos por la puerta de atrás, para evitar atraer miradas que eran completamente innecesarias. Nos sorprendimos bastante cuando apareció con Sirius y Matthew.

- Vienen a dormir a mi casa, nos vamos todos juntos – nos aclaró, ante nuestras miradas confundidas – después de todo ellos son amigos míos, ¿Recuerdan? – nos susurró en voz baja, para que solo nosotras escucháramos, mientras sonreía. Ambas lo imitamos y emprendimos el camino de regreso.

Tuvimos más de un problema cuando los grandes charcos nos bloqueaban el paso, y tuvimos que adentrarnos en una pequeña callecita que era todo, menos pintoresca. Admito que posiblemente por instinto me acerqué más a Matthew y Remus, que caminaban a mi lado, y me sorprendí cuando uno de los brazos del primero me rodeó y me condujo hacia la izquierda, a donde estaban girando todos menos yo; al parecer estaba muy concentrada en el lúgubre paisaje como para reparar en aquellas cosas.

Caminamos así un rato hasta que, lamentablemente, salimos a una larga calle iluminada y Matthew se soltó de mi, y juro por dios que vi sus mejillas con un leve tono rosado. Bueno, ok, puede que haya sido mi imaginación, pero igual seguía sintiéndose bien imaginarse algo así.

Nos detuvimos frente a la gran casa blanca que pertenecía a la familia Roodick, luego de despedirnos de los chicos, o por lo menos de Matthew y Remus, suponiendo que los insultos para Black no se incluyen en la categoría de saludos. Brennda abrió silenciosamente la puerta, y subimos las escaleras con sumo cuidado. Pasamos por el cuarto de su hermana, que al parecer ya se encontraba durmiendo, y luego nos dirigimos a la habitación de mi amiga. Armamos rápidamente la cama para huéspedes que solía usar siempre que iba allí, y, después de sacarnos con gran trabajo todo nuestro disfraz, nos acostamos, completamente agotadas. Me costó bastante dormirme, pero luego de unos cuantos minutos dando vueltas, el cansancio me venció.

Aquella noche soñé con un colgante, príncipes y una bonita sonrisa.


End file.
